Dendemille Town
Dendemille Town is a town in the Kalos region. History 3 years after the death of his father, Alain was abandoned by his mother when he was 11 and placed into a foster home in Dendemille Town. Alain hated it there and ran away from it when he was 12. He ventured out into the forest and collapsed from exhaustion. He was found by Lysandre, who was in Dendemille Town conducitng research with Team Flare. He took Alain in as his own, sheltered him, and made sure he was fed. Noticing his intelligence, he used Alain for several science-related affairs with Team Flare. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT IN THIS SECTION ... ... In You've Been Selected, Alain, Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena arrived in Dendemille Town while on their way to Anistar City for the Electric Plate. Alain expressed a dislike for this town. While resting at a diner, they were approached by Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, who recognized Alain from the news and wanted to meet the group. After introductions, Bonnie complemented Shauna on her hair, followed by Shauna giving Bonnie two bobby pins. Outside, Alain first brought out his Charizard here in front of Ash and the others. Here, it's decided that Shauna would travel with the Mokusetsu after they get the Electric Plate in Anistar City. Tierno and Trevor can't join due to events coming up for them soon. In Tangled Triangles, Alain, Ash, and Dawn returned to Dendemille Town to get Shauna so she can start traveling with them for the last Plate in Kalos. Alain expressed more dislike for the town, saying it was because of something with his past. When meeting up with Shauna, who was with Tierno and Trevor, Ash thanked Shauna for her bobby pins, which helped Bonnie to escape from the Tekiyoku's Science Division. Tierno and Trevor said goodbye to Shauna for now as everyone left to continue their journeys. In Thanks for Staying Kind, after the encounter between Alain and Butler, the latter said that Alain had changed ever since his foster days in Dendemille Town, a subject Alain didn't want brought up. In The Saddest Weather, it was revealed that Shauna had returned to Dendemille Town to catch up with Tierno and Trevor while Miette was unconcious in the hospital. In Dilapidation, Ash asked what happened with Alain's past in Dendemille Town. Alain then told Ash and Dawn about him being abandoned by his mother and left in a foster home in that town. He had ran away since he hated the place and was found by Lysandre, who took care of Alain as one of his own. Alain expressed hatred towards his mother for abandoning him and towards Dendemille Town, the place of that foster home. Characters From Here * None Trivia * Dendemille Town is named after dent-de-lion, which is French for "dandelion". It's also named from "windmill".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dendemille_Town#Name_origin See Also * Region * Kalos * Cities and Towns in Kalos References Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns